Photography and videos are the typical means for recording light or other electromagnetic radiations of real objects. Such visual information of the objects for presenting to one or more observers are generally captured electronically by means of image sensors such as CCD (Charge-coupled Device) and CMOS (Complementary Metal-oxide Semiconductor), or alternatively captured chemically by means of light-sensitive material such as photographic films. These electronically or chemically recorded materials may then be further processed by image editing software or by photographers in a darkroom.
In some advanced image editing processes, a number of captured images may be processed, for example, by superimposing into a single image and represented in a specific arrangement, thereby providing a visual impression of an object viewed at different angle to the observers. The perception of the observers may be confounded by the visual representation, such that their eyes are under a perception of viewing a real object or a virtual object appears to be a real object inserted into a real scene based on the visual information provided by the processed images.